The present invention relates to power operation of a vehicle's closure elements and more particularly, to power operation thereof by means of a cable driven bi-directional strut.
power operation of vehicle closure elements such as doors, hoods, liftgates and tailgates is, in principle known in the prior art. Convenience and ergonomic related benefits associated with providing power operation of closure elements are readily apparent. A growing marketplace trend toward preferring such convenience and in certain cases necessary features exists. However, this recognized desire must be translated into a feasible system. She widespread commercialization of power operated pivotable vehicle closure elements has yet to occur. Therefore, a need continues to exist for a relatively non-complex, competitive and reliable means of power operation which readily permits manual actuation of a pivotable closure element in its normal state.